The Spies of D13
by Chillingchild
Summary: The Spies of D13 are a rag tag group of rebels from District 13 known for their work in stealth missions. These were also the same rebels who helped rescue Katniss from the arena for the 75th quarter quell. When one of these rebels starts taking a liking to Katniss, how will it affect the Spies, and even more, Peeta?


**So far, a lot of people have wanted me to continue writing "The Admirals Folly", and I plan to continue writing it a couple days after I posted this first chapter, probably on Monday. I'm also getting some thinking done on writing a Sabine x Ezra story, so watch out for it! Now, without further ado, sit back, and enjoy "The Spies of D13".**

It was high noon in the forests of Panem. It seemed like a normal day, apart from the large, metallic dome in the center of a large patch of trees. Then, out of thin air it seemed, a large hovercraft appeared above the dome. The side doors of the hovercraft were opened up, and a small group of teenagers could be found inside who were clad in black clothing. They were talking to each other in whisper-like voices.

"Shouldn't it be breached already?"

"I already told you, there may have been some difficulties! Now stay quiet, and watch."

"But Tyler, you said that the arena was supposed to be open at 12:00, and it's almost 12:30."

"I know what I said, George, but...wait, what's that?"

The teenager named Tyler pointed towards a smoking area of the arena, near the center of the arena. He then turned his head towards a blond-headed teen at the cockpit of the hovercraft.

"Thomas, bring us in closer!"

"Yes, sir!"

The hovercraft shifted towards the smoke, and found a large sized hole in the middle of the arena, with the sides of the hole still opening up. Tyler then yelled to the other teens, saying,

"Natalie, Tina, get the claw ready!"

Two of the girls, one with red hair and one with dark skin, made their way towards a pulley system with a large metallic claw attached to it.

"Alright Thomas, lower us in."

The hovercraft slowly lowered itself into the arena, where the group of teens saw a large forested area with a lake in the middle with a large, metal structure at it's center. During this flight, Tyler was watching below the hovercraft to see if he could find his target. He noticed a teen girl with dark brown hair on the ground, which he yelled to his comrades,

"Target located, get that claw on the ground!"

The claw aboard the hovercraft began to lower and then curled itself around the girl, lifting her aboard the hovercraft. Once she reached the top of the pulley system, the teen named George brought a large sheet to lay the girl onto, where he and another girl with long, brown hair moved the girl from the arena into a room separate from the cockpit. Tyler walked beside Thomas and sat down in the co-pilot seat, saying,

"Mission complete. Let's head home, Thomas."

Smiling at this, Thomas began to close the doors on the hovercraft and raise the hovercraft out of the arena. Once the hovercraft was out, it's engines began to fire up and the hovercraft began to speed its way southwards. While flying, Tyler sat up from his seat and made his way to the door that George went with the teen with the brown hair. He entered, and saw George and a girl with long brown hair bowed over the girl from the arena. Tyler then asked,

"Katelynn, hows she looking?"

The girl with the brown hair stood up and faced Tyler, replying,

"She just went unconsciousness on us, but she's going to be fine."

Smiling at this, Tyler said,

"Good, keep working on her. I'm going to give a report to our other passengers. I'll be back soon."

Nodding, Katelynn returned back to working with George on the girl from the arena. Tyler moved towards another door opposite the one he just came out of. When he entered he saw three men sitting beside a large table in the middle of the room. Tyler then said to the men,

"Haymitch, Plutarch, Finnick, we've just found Katniss and she's being treated for her injuries as I speak."

One of the men, who had blonde white hair, stood up and said to Tyler,

"Good work, Tyler. I'm sure President Coin will be very happy with this good news."

"Thank you, . If you don't mind, I would like to get some rest before we arrive back in 13."

Plutarch waved his hand at this saying, "Of course, agent. You've done good work today."

"Thank you sir."

Tyler then moved his way to a ladder on one of the walls of the hovercraft and began to climb it to a room with several beds laying across the floor. He moved to a bed with a green sheet over it with a black pillow, and laid his body on it. He instantly fell asleep, happy that he has done what others have dreamed of doing. He has rescued the Mockingjay.

**A short introduction, I know, but this is only the beginning! Like I said before, I'll start writing a new chapter for "The Admirals Folly" on Monday, and I hope everyone has had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I think I'll start a new chapter for this story in a couple of days, and I would really like for everyone to just tell others about this story, that would be amazing! Stay Chill everyone!**

**-Chillingchild**


End file.
